Asuras
ASURAS Medium-Size Outsider (Chaotic, Good) Hit Dice: 8d8+16 (52 hp) Initiative: +6 (+2 Dex, +4 Improved Initiative) Speed: 30 ft, fly 80 ft (perfect) AC: 22 (+2 Dex, +10 natural), touch 12, flat-footed 20 Attacks: 2 claws +11 melee, scimitar +9 melee Damage: Claw 1d10+3, scimitar 1d6+1 Face/Reach: 5 ft by 5 ft/5 ft Special Attacks: Trumpet, burning wind, spells Special Qualities: Immunities, veil of truth, polymorph self, outsider traits, SR 19 Saves: Fort +8, Ref +8, Will +11 Abilities: Str 17, Dex 15, Con 14, Int 18, Wis 21, Cha 20 Skills: Concentration +11, Hide +11, Knowledge (any two) +15, Listen +14, Move Silently +11, Perform (trumpet) +13, Sense Motive +14, Spellcraft +16, Spot +14 Feats: Hover, Improved Initiative, Multiattack Climate/Terrain: Any land and underground Organization: Solitary (2-20) Challenge Rating: 8 Treasure: None Alignment: Always chaotic good Advancement: 9-16 HD (Medium-Size); 17-24 HD (Large) Asuras serve various powers throughout the Upper Planes as couriers and heralds. These beings serve with a righteous fervor, bringing warnings of punishment and death to those who have earned the wrath of the gods. Sometimes, asuras do serve mortal visionaries and mystics as bringers of knowledge and insight. The wicked usually find asuras too frightening to look at. Asuras have talons on their feet like those of birds, and deadly sharp claws that look and feel like rubies. Their skin is white like marble, and their eyes burn with the same celestial fire that makes up their wings. Their hair is red, gold, or copper, and is worn long. Asuras wear loose togas of pale blue or pure white color, and males adorn themselves with bronze feather-crested helms. They consume energy from the Positive Energy plane for all of their sustenance. Asuras are organized into hosts, but there is little organization in this structure. Asuras usually function well with their chosen host, and are free to switch to another any time. Commanders are noticeably different from their subordinates, being taller and nobler, with a golden radiance about their person. On occasion, an asuras goes rogue, having no host or power to serve. These rogues wander the planes performing random acts of kindness, and even producing half-celestial offspring. Asuras tend to avoid other celestials, considering them rivals for attention from the gods. They make every attempt not to allow this to cause actual conflict with the other celestials, though they are barely able to disguise their contempt. COMBAT Asuras attack with their ruby claws, usually by swooping on opponents. These noble warriors also carry scimitars or huge spears, and are actually able to attack with both claws and a weapon in the same round, at more than one opponent. Asuras traveling in large groups will carry their mighty trumpets. Trumpet (Su): The sound of an asuras’ trumpet can ruin the morale of evil forces. These trumpets can be heard several miles away, and any evil being that hears these instruments must make a Will save (DC 19) or become frightened for 2d10 rounds. Burning Wind (Su): Groups of three of more asuras have the ability to cause a wind with their wings that burns evil creatures. Evil creatures must succeed at a Reflex save (DC 16) or be burned for 2d10 hit points of damage. Spells: An asuras casts divine spells from the cleric list and from the Chaos, Fire, and Good domains as 9th-level clerics (save DC 15 + spell level). Immunities (Ex): An asuras is immune to all mind-affecting effects, as well as hold person and ray of enfeeblement spells. Veil of Truth (Su): Asuras have outstanding instincts, and are especially resistant to any attempts to fool them. They are not affected by any illusions, and can always see the truth behind them. They can use discern lies at will, and can cast true seeing three times per day. Polymorph Self (Sp): Asuras can change their form three times per day, as the polymorph self spell, into the form of any humanoid. This form is always very attractive, and never affects their combat or spellcasting abilities. Outsider Traits: An asuras has darkvision (60-footrange). It cannot be raised or resurrected. Category:Asuras Category:Outsiders